brothersinarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ideas for the 4th Brothers in Arms Game
I don't know when the 4th Brothers in arms game will come out,so we can think of Ideas on our own & write them on this page... Warning '''! This page might be deleted when the new Brothers in Arms game is announced along with the ideas. However, people can transfer their ideas to Other Stories. (Need a better name though) By Dan Tom Fox: New Characters: Came up with names & Ranks: * Pfc.Todd Daniel Sawyer (18 Years old),Weapon:M1921 Thompson (with 50 round Drum Magizine)(He has blonde hair). (He's from Chicago,Illinois.) * Pfc.Lincoln "Link" B. Jury (African American),Weapon:M1 Garand (Jury was in the Buffalo Soldier in the 92nd Infantry Division before Transferred.) (He's from North Carolina,living in the Great Smoky Mountains,planning on working on the Railroad (in the smoky Mountains) when the war is over...) * Pfc.Jerry G. Balto ,Weapon:Winchester 12 Riot Gun/B.A.R. M1918 * Pfc.Louis "Louie" C. Goldberg (Jewish),Weapon:M1A1 Carbine (Both are best Friends & from Milwaukee,Wisconsin) * Phm.Coby "Wolf" M. Wolfhope (Medic),Weapon:Colt. S.A.A./M3 Grease Gun (with Suppresser) (He's from Montgomery,Alabama.) 2nd Squad: * Pfc.Kenneth R. Davis,Weapon:B.A.R. M1918 (He's from Payson,Utah) * Pfc.Shannon Jeffrey Cox,Weapon:M3 Grease Gun (He's from Chattanooga,Tennessee) Later: * Pvt.Phillip "Philly" F. Winkler,Weapon:Springfield M1903 (with Scope) (He's from Dakota City,Iowa) * Pvt.Eddy S. Kirby (African American),Weapon:M3 Grease Gun (He's from Minneapolis,Minnesota) * Pvt.Lorenzo M. Radcliffe,Weapon:Thompson M1928 (with 50 round Drum Magizine) (He's from Marion,Indiana) Others: * S/Sgt.Dwayne A. Potts - Supply Sergeant * Lt.Paul L. Rutherford * Sgt.Walton F. Redfield * Pfc.Richard "Ritchie" W. Greenwood -Sawyer's best Friend in another company (Also from Chicago,Illinois) 1st American Armored Division/761 Tank Battalion: (all whom are African American) * S/Sgt.Keith Michael Hawkins with him: * Cpl.Ricky "Timber" H. Zeddimore - M1 Carbine/Winchester Model 1897 Shotgun * T/5.Zack R. Gilliard - M3 Grease Gun/M1 Carbine * Pfc.Jimmy-James M. Winslow - M1 Garand * Pfc.Lonnie Q.M. Sanford - Winchester Model 12 Riot Gun (When,Baker's squad got to a building in Tillet,They help Hawkins' Tank crew) * Sgt.Donald "Donnie" G. Sullivan - M1A1 Thompson * Cpl.Sanderson "Sandy" N. Hood - M1941 Johnson Machine Gun * Pfc.Martin "Marty" B. Franklin - M1941 Johnson Rifle * Pfc.LeBron W. Benson - M1 Garand * Pfc.Quentin R. Frost - B.A.R. M1918 (When they came to aid the 101st...) * Sgt.Julian W. Robinson - M3 Grease Gun * Cpl.Brandon K. Cummings - Winchester Model 12 Riot Gun * T/5.Adam L. Quinsett - B.A.R. M1918 * Pfc.Otis F.Lindermann - M1 Carbine * Pfc.Hank B. Dooley - M1941 Johnson Rifle During the Game,names in other Squads some of the Characters are Originally in are Brought up... Original 2nd Squad: * Sgt.Alexander "Alec" M. Bixby - M1 Garand Fire Team: * Cpl.Lyman D.G. Coffin - B.A.R. M1918 (Fire team Leader) * Pfc.Hardy O. Pierce - Springfield M1903 (with Scope) * Pvt.Seth G. Kimberling - B.A.R. M1918 * Pvt.Owen R. Johnsen - M1 Garand * Pfc.Neil M. Bell - M1 Garand Assault Team: * Pfc.Victor E. Baronson - M1A1 Thompson * Pfc.Tyson B. Hoffman - M1A1 Thompson * Pfc.Clyde H. Saronson - Winchester Model 12 Riot gun * Pvt.Grady I. Carr - M1A1 Thompson * Pvt.Shane P. Frees - M3 Grease Gun * Pvt.Roscoe N. Vladek - M1A1 Carbine Original 1st Squad: * Sgt.Freddie P. Maxwell - Fire Team: * Pfc.Sean I. Sokolove - B.A.R. M1918 * Pvt.Albert M. Tennyson (20 years old) - B.A.R. M1918 Assault Team: * Cpl.Adam S. Freedman - M1A1 Carbine (Assault Team Leader) * Pfc.Andrew W. Popper (18 years old) - M1A1 Thompson * Pfc.Tony H. Ritter - M3 Grease Gun * Pvt.Douglas "Doug" L. Cobb - M1A1 Thompson "Special Team": * Cpl.Paul A. Gilpin - M1 Garand (Special Team Leader) * Pfc.Mason J. Kellogg - Winchester Model 12 Riot Gun * Pvt.Martin F. Hicks - M1A1 Carbine * Pvt.Noah "Dove" D.F. Littleford - Thompson M1928 (with 50 round Drum Magizine) Campbell explains what happened to 1st Squad,many of them were killed during the drop,asides Campbell,Paige & McConnell,the only other known survivors were Sgt.Maxwell,Cpl.Freedman,Pfc.Popper & Pvt.Tennyson,Popper & Tennyson did meet up with Campbell after the events in "Roses All The Way",however,on their way to St.Martin,the small group encountered an MG Nest,although they got the krauts,it cost them Tennyson,who got killed while he,Red & Doyle charge at the MG,Popper's Death was after they got to the farm,2 German soldiers appear behind a corner & 1 got Popper,but not before Popper took both krauts down before he succombs to his wounds,in front of Campbell,Paige & McConnell. By June 8th,the 3 are reunited with Maxwell & Freedman,1st Squad help take part in taking St.Come,during which Freedman was killed by a sniper,who was killed by Maxwell who fired an MG42 to where the Sniper was... Maxwell's death happened in Carentan,during the events of "Tom and Jerry",a Panzer IV came up to where the remaining 1st Squad was,although Campbell,Paige & McConnell took cover,Sgt.Maxwell got killed by the Panzer's MG 34,before it got destroyed by a Panzerfaust 30 Klein (with 95mm Warhead) by Paige. Which explains why Campbell,Paige & McConnell are the only known survivors of 1st Squad,before they folded into 2nd Squad led by Hartsock... After Doyle got promoted to Sergeant,he got his own Squad...,Paddock brought it up while talking with Sawyer & Jury... Doyle's Squad: (Fire Team) * Cpl.Miles "Foxxy" S. Foxworthy - B.A.R. M1918 (Foxwothy was with Doyle in the level: Baupte.) * Pfc.Jack "Mouse" M. Woychek (Polish) - M1 Garand * Pvt.Leroy W. Edwards - Winchester model 12 Riot gun * Pfc.Albert I. Coogan - M1 Garand (Assault Team) * Cpl.Andy G. McLean - M1A1 Thompson * Pfc.David K. Portman - M1A1 Carbine * Pvt.Harvey S. Baxtrum - M3A1 Grease Gun (Others) * Cpl.Luke "Pinky" C.Pinkerton (Engineer) - Winchester Model 12 Riot Gun * T/5.Ralph "Ruff" R. Rooney (Radioman) - B.A.R. M1918 * Pfc.Joel P. Griffen (Medic) - Webley & Scott M1905 Mk1/Thompson M1928 (with Drum Magizine) * Pfc.Barney W. Small - Thompson M1928 (with Drum Magizine) (after Doyle was KIA,Foxwothy took over the Squad...) Later,Corrion's Squad: should Corrion get his own squad... Fire Team: * Cpl.Eric Robson Goldsmith - M1 Garand * Pfc.Percy "Fly" Finn S. Mathias - Springfield M1903 (with Scope) * Pvt.Virgil Q. White (African American) - B.A.R. M1918 * Pvt.Chet T. Bloomquiest - M1 Garand Assault Team: * Cpl.Darius Schuyler Lambert - M1A1 Thompson * Pfc.Lott Z. Henderson - M3 Grease Gun * Pfc.Huey Graham Regis - Winchester Model 12 Riot Gun/M1941 Johnson Machine Gun * Pvt.Terrence "Terry" M. O'Boyle - M1A1 Carbine New Weapon: (All weapons from previous BiA Games get to appear...) Allied: * Colt Single Action Army(S.A.A.) - 6 * Winchester Model 12 Riot Gun - 7 * M2 Flamethrower * M1941 Johnson Machine Gun - 20 * M1941 Johnson Rifle - 10 * T26 Tanker Garand Rifle * Smith & Wesson Model 1917 Revolver - 6 * M18 Recoilless Rifle Mortars: * M2 Mortar * M1 Mortar Mines: * M6 Anti-Tank Mine * M1A1 Mine Multiplayer/Skimish Only: * Mk.V CN Gas Grenade * High Standard HDM (Silencer) - 10 * FP-45 Liberator - 1 * Reising M55 - 20 * Sputter Gun (an American Modification of Sten Gun) - 32 * Remington Model 11 - 5 * M1944 Johnson Machine Gun - * Winchester Model 1897 - 6 * Winchester 1901 Shotgun - 5 * Big Joe 5 Crossbow - 1 * M3 Carbine "Snooper Rifle" - 5 * M1A1 Flamethrower * M1917 Browning machine gun - 250 * Browning M2HB Watercooled - Belt-Fed * Browning M2 Aircraft - Belt Fed 3 kinds of Thompsons: * M1A1 Thompson * Thompson M1921 * Thompson M1928 3 kinds of Bazookas: * M1 Bazooka * M9A1 Bazooka * M20A1 "Super Bazooka" German: * Bergmann MP35/1 - 50 * Luger P08 - 8 * M30 Luftwaffe Drilling - 2 * MG-15 - 50 * MG34 - 75 * Flammenwerfer 35 * Walther PPK - 10 (Held by a German Commander) * Nebelkerze 39b Smoke Grenade (with Green Smoke) * Panzerfaust 30 (Either Panzerfaust Klein or Faustpatrone II) (with 95mm Warhead) * MP28 (Waffe 28) - 32 * Mauser C96 - 10 * Panzerwurfmine Lang Mortars: * 8-CM Granatwerfer 34 * 8 CM Kurzer Granatwerfer 42/Teller Mine 42 anti-tank mine Mines: * S-Mine .44 * Halthohlladung H3 * Tellermine 42 * Tellermine 35 (Mine Post) MultiplayerSkimish Only: * Model 39 Eihandgranate * Model 16 Stielhandgranate * 1934 Mauser Pocket Pistol - * Borchardt C-93 * Armerius M10 Revolver - 5 (Both Sides:) * Molotov Cocktail Weapons Upgrades: (through the game you get a Weapons upgrade.) American: * M1911(Including "Death Pistol") - * Colt. S.A.A. - include a Stock * M1 Garand - M7 Grenade Launcher,20-round deta chable Magizine,Scope,a Bayonet * M3 Grease Gun - Suppresser,a 45 Bullet extended Magizine * B.A.R. - (All at Once) Compensator,A2 Adjustable sights,Dual Magizines * Winchester Model 12 Riot gun - (all at once) - Barrel Chock,Buckshot rounds,Bayonet * Springfield - (all at once) Polished bolt,Stripper clip,rifled Grenade Launcher * M1A1 Carbine - Extended magizine(30 rounds),Scope (M84) * M1941 Johnson Rifle - Bayonet German: * Luger - Suppresser,Drum Magizine with 32 bullets * FG42 - Bayonet,extended Magizine * MP40 - Suppressor,Drum Magizine * Kar98k (with & without a Scope) - Suppressor,stripper clips,Bayonet,Gewehrgranatengerat Rifle Grenade Launcher Cup * Stg44 - 50 round drum magizine,suppressor,ZF Tactical scope,Gewehgranatengerat * Panzerschreck - (all at once) adjustable iron sights,satchel,musette bag,(others),"Lightweight Build",3-round Gravity feed loading system * Flammenwerfer - (more fuel,hotter flame) * Model 24 Stielhandgranate - (greater explosive charge,satchel) "Gebalte Ladund",bundled Charge * Walther P38 - Suppressor * Gewehr 43 - 20-round Magizine,rifle Grenade Launcher * Mauser - (all at once)Rifle stock,20-round magizine,712 conversion kit/automatic fire adapter,others;6-round fix box magizine,40-round Detachable box magizine on M1917 Trench carbine,Mauser C90 Carbine * Walther Toggle-Action Shotgun - Extended Magizine * Borchardt C-93 - Stock * MG34 - Duel Magizine Teams: (Fire,Assault & Special are still around,this time,each time has 4 men.) Fire Team: * Cpl.Zanovich * T/5.Holden * Pfc.McCreary (KIA) * Pfc.Jury * Pfc.Balto Assault Team: * Cpl.Corrion * Pfc.Sawyer * Pfc.Dawson * Pfc.Goldberg (KIA) * Pfc.Balto * Pfc.Courtland Special Team: * Cpl.Jasper * Pfc.Connor * Pfc.Courtland * Phm.Wolfhope 2nd Squad: * Sgt.Paddock Fire Team: * Cpl.Campbell * Pfc.Roselli * Pfc.Davis * Pvt.Winkler Assault Team: * Cpl.McConnell * Pfc.Cox * Pvt.Kirby * Pvt.Radcliffe (Pfc.Balto is between the Fire & Assault Teams,Pfc.Courtland is between the Assault & Special Team) On The Characters: Mac would be promoted to Lieutenant. (Don't know if it's 2nd or 1st.) Dawson wears the same kind of Hat,Radar from M.A.S.H. wears... McConnell takes Paddock's place as Assault Team & promoted to Corporal. Baker still carries the Death Pistol,but dosen't see it suspicious anymore. Later he had it upgraded to an "Extended" Pistol-Carbine... Plot: i don't have much,1 of which,Corrion still stick in Baker's squad,because Mac said so,1 of the missions,both squads help the 761 Tank Battalion/American 1st Armored Division deal with the Germans with the town of Tillet,during the game,Baker loses some guys,McCreary & Goldberg,McCreary was thought to have died in Hell's Highway,but he survived,in the 4th,he dies in Baker's arms anyway,Goldberg's death happened during the battle of Foy (right now,i don't know how he died)... CGI Movie After Market Garden,Baker got 5 new men:Sawyer,Jury,Balto,Goldberg & Wolfhope,While 2nd Squad got 2 new guys:Cox & Davis,they took part in the battle in which Col.Howard R. Johnson got killed,2nd squad then got 3 new men,Winkler,Kirby & Radcliffe... what ideas everyone have... By Yau Jia Jun Support The paratroopers will receive support if situation gets worse but only limited uses to prevent cheating in the game. Holden will be the one calling support with the radio, if he is killed then no support is called. There will different types of support: * Tank Support * Artillery/Mortar Support * Air Support * Sniper Support * US Army Support RPG Elements It is weird how the soldiers died had become alive in the earlier games. Now their death stays permanent in any mission given. It can be prevented by keeping the soldier alive in the command or reloading an old save. There will be choices in the game as well to make things interesting for Baker. These choices and how much soldiers is alive in the squad with how much health remaining at the end of the mission can change the game progress and ending. Leggett's ghost will still taunt Baker with him checking his progress with words with Baker in any part of the mission. There will be optional objectives in the mission as well and will have meaning to it. Some are inspired from the Joker of '''Batman Arkham Knight Plot Not sure how the plot would go but I felt Corrion would leave the paratroopers and join the army, rising the rank to Sergeant that Baker denied him. He will still have hatred on Baker and might be a minor antagonist to Baker. His fate is linked to the RPG elements too. Baker will still suffer from Leggett despite the truth and went out and Baker might need to keep his sanity level or else he will succumb to insanity. Other characters in the squad will have more significance and character development. Important characters in the Battle of the Bulge will appear including the Germans side. Sniper Elite This is one is more wild and more unlikely but I want Karl, the protagonist from Sniper Elite series to help Baker and his squad. He will be present in the Battle of the Bulge and will tried to stop any German plan to tip their favor to the balance. Two games, both sniper elite and brothers in arms will released simultaneously at the same time. Tactics There should a new gameplay mechanic where you play as a commander higher rank, he would be able to assign units to proper positions and other strategy actions you can performed. This should be play as different from the main campaign and you can played both sides and focus on mostly paratroopers campaigns. This is to attract strategy gamers who also can learn the tactics in Brothers in Arms. The Enemy Side There should be a second story mode for the opposite side of the Germans, specifically the 6th Fallschrimjager Regiment, with one squad like Baker. They will involve not only what the 101st involve: Normandy, Operation Market Garden, Battle of the Bulge, they will also go the campaign at 1940 where they fought in other German paratrooper operations. There should be subtitles when there is conversations between German troopers so it could add to the history and development for these German Army like the Batman Arkham games which done a good job on enemy conversations. Characters 6th Squad of 6th Fallschrimjager - incomplete Squad Leader: Sgt. Marc Katterfeld Fire Team * Cpl. Gerwald Schauerte * Pvt. Wilhelm Dietrich Assault Team * Cpl. Eckehard Schau Character Development I think the new game should have character development for existing and new characters as I find the first game lacking. Maybe build up character for previous dead characters like Obi in books or games instead of manual only. Category:Content